Sleepless Night
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: Once again, Jack and Arielle can't sleep at night. So why not do something productive! One-Shot. Jack/OC.


**Hello, and welcome to another One-Shot about my baby Jack Kline! No major spoilers ahead, except for the fact that my hybrid is a cinnamon roll. Oh, and the OC is the same one as my last Jack One-Shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sleepless Night**

Dancing was a weird concept for Jack. You just moved your body around while listening to music. He understood why people loved music, since it made him feel happy, but dancing? He was just lost. Even more when he saw Arielle, once again not sleeping, instead busy in the kitchen at 2 am while baking.. Was that cookies he smelled?

It occurred to him that she didn't sleep as much as a normal human being (not himself included) should. She once told him that she was insomniac, which meant she had trouble getting some shut-eyes. That worked in his favour, since he too didn't sleep much. That way, they spend a lot of nights together (to the despair of Dean). Most of those nights, they would sit in front of the TV, Arielle showing him all the classic (in her book) movies he HAD to see. Other nights, they would just talk, and she would share stories with him. Stories of where she grew up with her mother, trying to live a normal life, even though she knew her parents' job. The two of them were hunters, and they met when her mom stumbled upon the Winchesters. Her dad was only eighteen at the time, and her mother was in the U.S. for a rode trip with her family. When the hunt was over, she decided to get to know the older brother a little bit more and well, one thing leads to another. When she came back home in Canada, she realised she was pregnant even though they used protection. Double protection at that, since her mom was on the pill as well. She joked when she shared her story with him, saying she really was meant to exist. Her dad never knew of her existence until two years ago, when her mother died and she had no other family to go to. It was a handful to find him, but she finally managed. At first, Dean didn't believe her when she presented herself as his daughter, but upon the many clues (her resemblance to his own physique, her mother's name, which he recognised, her date of birth, which was a little less than 40 months after their "adventure"), he ultimately saw reason. It was, to say the least, awkward for the two of them on the first couple of months. No one knew how to act around the other. But eventually, Dean accepted the fact that she was his daughter, and she completely became part of the family.

Jack smiled, thinking about their strange relationship. They knew each other for less than two years, and yet it seemed Dean changed her diaper when she was just a baby, with the way he acted. Sam wasn't out of the picture either, because he would gladly give his life for his niece. Sure, they never wanted for her the life she had as a hunter, but she never showed any regret upon her "profession". She loved the thrill that came with hunting (not that she liked killing; she enjoyed the investigation part), and most of all, they saved people. There was no greater thing, for her, than being an anonymous hero.

Jack was abruptly pull out of his thoughts when he heard Arielle curse under her breath. She violently shook her hand and put her finger in her mouth. She just burned it while trying to take a cookie from the steaming hot baking sheet. He moved on instinct. He walked towards her, not giving her a chance to notice him. He placed his hand on hers and put it out of her mouth. She turned her face around just in time to see his eyes glow a beautiful yellow. Each time he used his powers, she was in awe. When they returned to their pretty blue colour, she couldn't feel pain anymore. She looked down and saw that her finger returned to its natural colour, and not the ugly red it started to look like just a second ago. She looked up and smiled at the young man. He returned her smile. That gorgeous smile of pure sunshine that made her heart flutter. She felt her cheeks warm up.

"Hi!" He said, all smiles. She laughed quietly. "Hi. And thank you for my hand." He nodded. Her blush returned when she noticed their proximity. Personal space was still an enigma for the Nephilim, even though she tried as best as she could to teach him how to be human. Ok, maybe she left that part unsaid about personal space. It was her selfish way to be closer to the boy without looking weird. For a while now, she admitted (to herself) that she was in love with the semi-human, semi-angel. She kept that information hidden, because there was more than one reaction she feared. Jack's, for starter, since the guy was still new to this human stuff. She was afraid of her father's reaction as well, for obvious reasons. Of course, he was less aggressive towards the boy now that Castiel was back, but Arielle still wasn't sure what his reaction would be. The only one she talked about all this was her uncle. Sam told her to keep it to herself for now. It wasn't really the time for romance, and he said that Jack was already overwhelmed with all these human emotions; it wasn't wise to put something else on top of the pile. She tried as best as she could to keep those feelings at bay, but it was hard at times, like right now, when she could practically feel his warmth through his shirt, and if she leaned over just a bit, she could kiss him-

"Are you ok? You're all red. Do you have a fever?" The frown he showed her almost made her fall in love with him all over again. The concern in his eyes didn't vanish, even when he put the back of his hand on her cheek to measure her temperature. If this was a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of her head. "I-I'm fine, don't worry!" She abruptly turned around and took a deep breath. _Calm down, or he'll hear the beat of your heart.._ She told herself. Jack was now confused.

To distract him, she pointed towards the cookies and asked him if he wanted one. Not one to refuse the baking treats she made, he walked around her, accidently brushing her hand with his. She jumped at the contact. Just like she did a minute ago, he tried to take a cookie, but burned himself instead. He yelped, the half baked good falling to the ground. He stared at his finger, and tentatively did as his friend did not too long ago: he put it in his mouth. For a good five seconds, he just stayed still. Then, he put it out, a questioned expression on his face.

"Why did you do that earlier? It doesn't take the pain away." She laughed at his comment. He could be so clueless sometimes, which only added to his charm. "I don't know, I guess it's just a reflex." He still looked like a lost puppy, but he didn't press the issue. He just glared at the piece of food on the ground. What a waste..

Arielle smiled once again when she saw his behavior, and she closed her eyes, trying to calm her beating heart. She had to keep those feelings under control. To distract herself, she mumbled the lyrics of the song that was still playing in the background, coming from her phone's speaker. It was a slow, melodic song. She sighed and opened her eyes, to see Jack starring at her. She didn't even realise she swayed her hips gently at the sound.

"I don't understand dancing. Why do you do that with your body?" He pointed to her waist. The puzzled expression on his face was priceless, and she couldn't help but let out an amused laugh. "It's just something that we do to.. I don't know, make us happy?" It was her turn to be confused. How do you explain dancing to someone? An idea suddenly popped in her head, and she could already feel herself warm up at the idea. "It will be easier for you to understand if I show you." She approached him, already feeling light-headed. She slowly took his left hand in hers, and guided his left one on her hips. He did as told, watching his movements to do everything right. He then looked up in her eyes, where he could see his reflection. He liked that, to see himself in her. She gently led him across the room, following the music. She wasn't a professional at dancing, not even a bit, but she just did as her heart told her. They clumsily swayed from one corner to another, laughing when he caught his leg in hers. She even made him turn her with his hand, and he was mesmerised by the way the low light illuminated her dark blond hair. She giggled when she returned in his arms, her heart filled with happiness. They stared at each other for a few seconds, the music long forgotten. So close, she could see his long eyelashes. He blinked. Once. Twice. He opened his mouth to speak.

"What are you doing? It's freaking 2h30 in the morning!"

They jumped at the sudden voice, caught by surprise like a deer by headlights. They turned their gaze towards the kitchen door, where an angry and sleepy Dean was standing. He was draped in his robe, and looked ready to collapse on the spot. He didn't look happy one bit. "You woke me up, with your music!" He pointed an accusing finger at Arielle's phone. She cheaply looked down. Her dad let out a long sigh. "I don't want to know, just.. go back to sleep."

On that note, he turned around and let the two young people alone. Embarrassed to have been caught by her dad, the woman slowly drifted apart from the Nephilim. She looked up and met his eyes. "Thanks for the dance." She said, a small smile on her face while avoiding his gaze. She turned around and disappeared in the hallway, her cookies long forgotten. For a couple of seconds, Jack didn't move, confused at the reaction of his body. He put his hand on his chest. Why was his heart beating so fast? And what was that feeling in his stomach? Maybe he was sick. He nodded to himself. Yes, it must be that.


End file.
